A donde quiera ir
by MagicAi
Summary: Los viajes sombra lo llevan a donde quiera ir. Siempre. Y en su defensa, Nico nunca fue un experto en eso de controlar sus poderes. ¡SOLANGELO! Día número dos de la Súper Semana Solangelo :D


_**Este fic es parte de la Semana Solangelo :D #2 miércoles 26: Día de la familia.**_

 _ **A donde quiera ir.**_

Es curioso cómo el inconsciente puede traicionarte.

Will se ha ido a pasar dos semanas con su familia mortal, apenas han pasado 10 días, y Nico ya está muriendo aburrimiento. Sin su novio, realmente no tiene con quién pasar el tiempo en el campamento. Las actividades no lo distraen del todo y se encuentra, cada tanto, pensando en ir a la enfermería. Entonces recuerda que Solecillo no estará ahí, y es un poco triste. O, como él prefiere llamarle a ese diminuto vacío en su estómago, patético.

Se ha mal acostumbrado a estar todo el tiempo junto a él. Duda que Will esté suspirando por los rincones, o buscándolo con la mirada para contarle alguna tontería antes de recordar que él no está allí. Nico ha caído en lo más bajo. Hasta los árboles del bosque sienten pena por él.

Y es que en el bosque hay silencio, y oscuridad, y puede que sea aburrido, pero todo está lo suficientemente quieto como para que no se le olvide que Solace no anda por allí.

Por otro lado, en el bosque no hay hijos de Apolo. Y no es que Nico no los quiera, él ama a esos chicos, pero tenerlos constantemente cerca, tratando de distraerlo de la ausencia de su líder, cuando en realidad no hacen más que recordárselo, es un poco agotador.

Di Angelo cree que es una buena oportunidad para despegarse un poco, volver a ser, en una pequeña medida, el jóven independiente y no-cursi que era antes. Pero se ha acostumbrado tanto a tener al rubio junto a él, a voltear y encontrarlo a su lado, que ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, el silencio y la paz, se siente totalmente fuera de lugar.

Se siente solo. Y lo extraña.

Pero, de nuevo, se dice a sí mismo que él no es así—antes no lo era, al menos—, que no es tan patéticamente cursi y pegajoso, y que puede cuidarse solito un par de semanas, gracias. No haciendo caso a sus muy válidos argumentos, su cabeza lo hace pensar en la ausencia de su pareja y se ve obligado a dejar que pase, porque al demonio, no tiene ganas de pelear consigo mismo hoy.

Entonces cierra sus ojos y se permite pensar en lo que quiera, y lo que quiere suele ser sinónimo de Will, así que ya qué. Suspira un poco y se acomoda más contra el árbol que le está sirviendo de respaldo, dispuesto a dormir un poco o al menos descansar.

Y no es que esté teniendo problemas para dormir sólo porque no tiene a nadie que le diga "sueña con hamburguesas" ahora que Will se fue. Para nada.

Siente un poco de frío, movimiento, algo conocido pero que al mismo tiempo le custa reconocer. Y abre los ojos espantado porque, _oh no, no puede haberlo hecho._

Pero resulta que sí, que lo hizo y que su inconsciente es un completo hijo de Erinia, porque ya no está más en su adorado bosque. Un par de ojos café lo observan curioso. Ya no está en el cómodo árbol, sino en lo que parece ser un sofá gris con almohadones muy coloridos, y él simplemente acaba de aparecer ahí porque viajó por las malditas sombras.

Intenta articular alguna palabra o pedirle a su padre que haga que la tierra se lo trague—él podría hacerlo si lo intentara, probablemente—, pero entonces alguien aparece llevando platos y cubiertos, y ladea la cabeza al verlo.

—Hey—saluda Nico sin expresión en su rostro o en su voz, aunque por dentro se muere de vergüenza—, Will.

—¿Nico?

—¿Will?—se escucha desde adentro, pero su novio no parece haber oído porque lo sigue mirando sin parpadear siquiera, al igual que la niña junto a él—¿Con quién hablas, hijo?

—Umh...—de repente, el rubio parece reaccionar, pero no aparta sus ojos de él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se lo está imaginando—Mamá... ¿recuerdas el chico del que te hablé?

oOo

¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de acabar con el mundo? porque Nico lo está reconsiderando.

Es difícil explicar que, si apareció allí, no fue de modo voluntario, que sus poderes hicieron lo que les dio la gana sólo porque tenía muchas ganas de ver al rubio, y que su control sobre sus viajes sombra no es tan bueno como les hizo creer a todos. Al menos, sin sonar cursi. O estúpido.

Naomi Solace reacciona sorpresivamente bien a que un desconocido aparezca en su sala en mitad de la noche, e incluso lo invita a cenar. Deja que Nico y Will se sienten uno junto al otro—técnicamente los obliga a ello—, y ella se queda a un lado de su hija, Noemí Solace, la media hermana de Will, que aún no le quita los ojos de encima y que comienza a ponerlo nervioso. Su novio tampoco parece demasiado perturbado.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Nico—comenta Naomi.

El italiano fulmina al rubio con la mirada, como si le reclamara el haber hablado sobre él, aunque sabe que _es estúpidamente natural, di Angelo, eres su pareja._ Will hace un gesto despreocupado con los hombros para restar importancia al asunto, y el moreno se aclara la garganta para no tartamudear más de lo socialmente aceptable.

—Mucho gusto, emh—rayos, no tiene idea de qué hacer en estas situaciones—, me llamo Nico di Angelo, soy, umh...

—Oh, créeme. Lo sé. Si supieras cuánto habla este chico de ti, te espantaría.

—Mamá. Por Dios—se queja Will, frunciendo el ceño aunque no logrando parecer del todo enojado.

Eso es un alivio de cierta forma, porque significa que al menos no es el único que estuvo sintiéndose solo. Por otro lado, no puede evitar sonrojarse porque _diablos_ ¿qué cosas habrá estado diciento Solecillo?

—Escuché que eres hijo de Hades—vuelve a hablar la dueña de la casa.

Ese es un tema que prefiere no tocar. A Will jamás le ha importado si es hijo de Hades o no lo es, o más bien, sí le importa—decir que no tiene interés en algo que se relaciona con Nico es casi blasfemia—, pero no le incomoda. Los mortales, en cambio, difícilmente tienen una buena imagen del dios del mundo de los muertos, incluso Disney parece tener algo en su contra. Cree que por ser la familia de Will estará bien, pero aún así es una parte de él que, si bien ha aceptado, no le entusiasma discutir.

—Mamá...—interviene Will, con un ligero tono de advertencia. La forma en la que los hijos les dicen a sus padres que se callen o algo feo pasará.

Naomi lo mira sin entender, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que le recuerda tanto a su pareja que casi considera reírse. Supone que sería grosero y se limita a seguir comiendo.

—Sí, mi padre es Hades—decide decir finalmente—. No es precisamente el alma de la fiesta pero... Es mi padre. Me dio dos hermanas. Se preocupa por mí. O eso creo. Es genial. Bueno, no es genial. Pero así es él. En cierta forma, creo que...

—Nico.

—¿Sí?

—Respira.

Lo hace. Dioses ¿por qué? Si Will no hubiese intervenido, tendría un ataque de pánico o algo parecido. Naomi lo mira divertida, Noemí sigue comiendo en silencio. El rubio toma su mano por debajo de la mesa para calmarlo. Eso ayuda. La madre sonríe como si lo supiera, probablemente así es. A Nico no le molesta del todo.

—De todos modos—el silencio se ve interrumpido cuando la niña de uno años habla, sin dejar de mirar su plato—¿qué se la da al Dios de los muertos el día del padre? ¿Una tarjeta de Halloween o algo así?

Noemí lo mira a los ojos una vez más, y hay algo así como diversión en ellos, así que di Angelo se permite una sonrisa. Las familias mortales, piensa Nico, son increíblemente adaptables. No tiene mucha experiencias con ellas, ni siquiera cree conocer a los Solace lo suficiente como para afirmarlo, pero algo le dice que definitivamente le encantará ser parte de esa familia.

(Y es que el rubio se lo dice luego, que es de la familia y que puede hacer todos los viaje sombra que le dé la gana si lo extraña, porque definitivamente él siempre quiere verlo también. Y a Nico le agrada la idea).

Noemí frunce el ceño confundida.

—Alto, ¿existen tarjetas de Halloween?

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **No les voy a mentir, ésto era mucho más cursi, tierno y cliché en mi mente. Además estaba escrito en pasado y sin faltas de ortografía ni errores de tipeo(?) pero cuando me fijé ésto simplemente había pasado, y ya qué, muestra el comienzo de lo que podría ser una muy rara y adorable familia y ese es mi punto al fin y al cabo xD**_

 _ **No voy a extenderme porque, Lester santo, estoy tan cansada. Sólo diré que espero que les guste un poco o como sea, que no lo odien. Y que la Semana Solangelo absorbe la poca energía que me queda, pero amo esto y vale la pena. Totalmente.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana y que los dioses los acompañen :D**_


End file.
